<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let You Go by miranda99956</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455739">Let You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956'>miranda99956</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dickmas Surprise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Language, M/M, RSJ Fandom, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tracks down Loki to seek revenge, but when he confronts him things go in a different direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dickmas Surprise [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dickmas in July 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins/gifts">LPCollins</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish you a Merry Dickmas! Have some Lokiel :)</p><p>Thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana">datajana</a> for the beta work! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel walked into the hotel room, placing his case at the foot of the bed. He had tracked Loki to Amarillo, booking the room so he could plan his revenge. It was almost fitting that he was in Texas. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket, reading over the list of names upon it: they were who he needed to kill, after what they had done to him, what he had gone through. And there, on the bottom of the list, was the most important of them all— Loki.</p><p>“Hello, Gabriel.”</p><p>Gabriel dropped the paper, standing to his feet and turning to see Loki with his arms crossed in the corner of the room. He had apparently been waiting on him. At first, a shiver of fear ran through Gabriel, but it quickly turned to anger when he saw the innocent smile on Loki's face. He used a tiny bit of grace to get the sword meant for Loki out of the case and into his hand instantly. Then he teleported in front of Loki, pushing him against the wall by his throat and aiming the sword at his stomach. </p><p>“Loki,” Gabriel growled.</p><p>If Loki was worried, he didn’t show it. “Skipping the pleasantries, are we?” he said, moving his hands to his sides.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you for what you did,” Gabriel continued, pressing the sword in deeper.</p><p>“What <em> I </em> did?” Loki said, making no move to break free. “You betrayed your promise to me. I asked for <em> one </em> thing, and now you’re going to kill me?” He glanced at the paper on the ground and raised an eyebrow. “My sons?”</p><p>“You—<em> they— </em>deserve it.”</p><p>Loki looked down at the sword pointing at him then back to Gabriel, his face unconcerned. “Please. Do your worst.”</p><p>Gabriel gripped the sword tighter, preparing to stab it clean through Loki, but he paused. For some reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. “This— This wasn’t how it was supposed to go,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re not supposed to be first.”</p><p>“You and your theatrics.” Loki rolled his eyes.</p><p>That was it. Gabriel wanted—no, <em> needed— </em>to wipe that smug grin off his face, make him lose his composure. He dropped the sword and it fell on the carpeted floor with a thud. He then moved his hands to Loki’s shoulders and pulled him closer until their lips met in a fierce kiss.</p><p>Loki responded just as forcefully, urgently moving their mouths together and grabbing Gabriel’s waist. He swiped his tongue across Gabriel’s lips, and he parted them with a groan, giving him access.</p><p>The things he did with his tongue— Gabriel did his best to keep up, matching his fervor. He placed a hand in Loki’s hair and tugged, drawing a moan from him. Finally, Loki pulled away, giving his lower lip a small bite.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Gabriel spat out, darting his tongue out to lick over the bite. He felt some satisfaction as Loki couldn’t seem to look away from him.</p><p>“That’s the idea,” Loki said, moving down Gabriel’s neck to suck and nip at his throat while tugging at his jacket. </p><p>Getting the hint, Gabriel shrugged out of his own jacket and proceeded to pull his shirt up over his head. As Loki came back into view, Gabriel saw that he had stripped down to his white dress shirt, leaving it hanging open. He couldn’t help but take in the view, and Loki took the opportunity to switch places with him, pushing him up against the wall.</p><p>Gabriel hit the wall with a grunt, not having time to complain as Loki took one of his nipples in his mouth. Groaning, he closed his eyes and threw his head back as Loki advanced to the other one. He then felt Loki palm him through his pants, and he thrust forward, seeking friction.</p><p>“Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable?”</p><p>Opening his eyes, Gabriel saw the room shift and he was suddenly on the bed underneath Loki. He would have been fine fucking against the wall, but he wasn’t about to complain. They were both naked now, and while his body wasn’t new to Gabriel, (considering he shared it with him), fuck if it wasn’t turning him on as Loki leaned down over him.</p><p>“Much better,” commented Loki. He took Gabriel’s cock in his hand, stroking it maddeningly slow.</p><p>Gabriel tried to move his hands to no avail, realizing Loki must have used his magic to pin them down. “Hurry it up already!” </p><p>“No patience,” Loki remarked. “You’ll have to learn.” He gave Gabriel’s cock a couple more tugs before positioning himself over it. Then he lowered down, until Gabriel felt just the tip of his cock against Loki’s rim. </p><p>Letting out a frustrated groan, Gabriel thrust his hips up, but Loki raised himself on his knees so he stayed just out of reach.</p><p>“No, I’m setting the pace now,” Loki admonished before slowly sinking down.</p><p>Gabriel moaned, feeling that Loki had already prepared himself with magic. Loki slid down easily, clenching around Gabriel and making him gasp. When Loki bottomed out, he ground down a couple times before rising back up and repeating.</p><p>It drove him crazy. Loki was drawing it out, and Gabriel wanted <em> more. </em>He wanted to take control, to make him lose it.</p><p>Loki smiled down at him, still so composed even while riding Gabriel. “Have you learned your lesson?”</p><p>That was enough. Using just the smallest amount of grace, Gabriel gathered all the strength he had and broke his arms free of Loki’s hold. Then he grabbed him and flipped them over so he was leaning over Loki, and threw his legs over his shoulders. Loki barely had time to look surprised before Gabriel rammed inside of him. “You should learn your lesson, to not mess with an archangel,” Gabriel growled out.</p><p>Gabriel set a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of him with all his might. Loki could only go along for the ride, moaning and throwing his head back against the bed. </p><p>This was what he wanted, to make Loki gasp and writhe beneath him, finally breaking through that calm and collected demeanor. He saw Loki reach down to his cock between them, but grabbed his wrist. “No touching,” he commanded, pushing Loki's arm away. “You’re going to come from my cock <em> only </em>.”</p><p>“Fuck,” breathed Loki. </p><p>Gabriel shifted slightly, and Loki let out a cry, letting him know he had found his prostate. He continued thrusting into Loki at that angle, feeling himself grow closer to the edge, but he had to hold off. He had to see him come apart first.</p><p>Loki was close, his chest heaving, a sheen of sweat gathering on his skin. His cock was heavy, leaking on his chest between them. “Shit, shit,” he cursed as his legs trembled. “<em> Gabriel.” </em>He came, his mouth open in a silent shout, spilling out onto his chest.</p><p>Gabriel shuddered and came almost immediately after, stilling his hips and groaning as he filled him. When he had ridden out his orgasm, he pulled out, hearing Loki give a small whine.</p><p>After a few seconds, Loki lowered his legs off of Gabriel and raised a slightly unsteady arm. He waved his hand and the mess on his chest was gone. </p><p>Gabriel flopped on the bed next to him to catch his breath, not entirely sure how he felt about what he had just done. He decided he could think on that later; he'd much rather enjoy the afterglow. “Not bad,” he said with a contented sigh.</p><p>“Hm, yes,” Loki responded, but he sounded almost distracted.</p><p>When Gabriel turned on his side to look at him, Loki was already sitting up on the bed in his boxers with his shirt unbuttoned. His tie was slung around his neck, and he had a thoughtful look on his face. Gabriel was a little annoyed that he was already getting dressed, but he couldn’t deny that he looked really good halfway through. He stayed silent, hoping Loki would say what was on his mind without prompting.</p><p>“If it matters to you,” he started, buttoning up his shirt. “I didn’t think you’d be stuck there that long.”</p><p>“What?” Gabriel asked, not sure what Loki meant.</p><p>“I thought you would get out immediately, or at least Kali or those brothers would get you.” He finished with the shirt and moved on to his tie. "I had no idea…"</p><p>Realizing what he was talking about, Gabriel stilled Loki’s hands and started to fix his tie for him. “You don’t have to go, you know.” The words came out of his mouth before he even realized it.</p><p>Loki smiled ruefully. “You know I do. Besides, someone will be here looking for you in a few hours, and I don’t think either of us want to be here for that.”</p><p>Gabriel frowned as he gave one final tug on his tie. Loki was right; he could now faintly sense the tracking spell placed on him most likely by that witch no doubt. Yeah, he definitely didn’t want to run into any of the gang. Not yet anyways.</p><p>In the time it had taken for Gabriel to sense the spell, Loki had already gotten off the bed. His pants were back on and he was currently buttoning up his vest.</p><p>“I’ll be in Central City. The Ophidian Hotel,” Loki said, smoothing down the front of his vest. He then walked around the bed to stand at Gabriel’s side. “What happens next is up to you,” he whispered, leaning down to give him one last kiss.</p><p>Gabriel was almost upset when Loki pulled away. He watched as Loki gathered his jacket before disappearing from the room. </p><p>Gabriel noticed that his clothes had appeared neatly folded on the bed next to him. He shook his head with a small smile then laid back down, wondering about what to do next. Where should he go? And what would he do when he got there? All he knew was that he couldn't stay here. </p><p>He sighed. So much for the afterglow.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>